魔法回复
Mana Regeneration (also known as Mp5 or mana per 5 seconds) is a statistic that determines the amount of mana that a champion regenerates over a five second period. Each champion starts with a certain rate of base mana regeneration. This statistic scales additively; meaning that each bonus point acquired directly affects the statistic. The player can also use (a summoner spell) to restore mana. In Dominion mode, mana regeneration is increased by 2% per 1% mana you are missing. (Twice the effect of ) Increasing mana regeneration Sorted from greatest to least. Items * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . Champion abilities * increases her mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 5% of her maximum mana while stealthed. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 35 / 50 / 65 for 25 seconds. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 0.75% per 1% mana he is missing. * increases his mana regeneration per 5 by 5. Masteries * increases your champion's mana regeneration per 5 seconds by 1 / 2/ 3. Runes * and runes increase mana regeneration. Neutral buffs *The buff regenerates 25 mana per 5 seconds and 0.5% of your max mana per second for 2.5 minutes. *The buff regenerates 1% of your max mana per 5 seconds for 4 minutes. *Crystal Scar's Aura increases every champion 2% mana regeneration for every 1% of mana missing. Notes * Increased mana regeneration effects like those of , and those of neutral buffs stack additively. Trivia The greatest mana regeneration per 5 seconds currently possible is 2327.01, achieved by . To reach this amount, she must: * Have reached level 18 in the last 7 seconds. * Have 4 fully farmed . * Have an . * Have a fully grown . * Be affected by a aura. * Be affected by a aura. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 3 points in the mastery. * Have 9 marks and 9 glyphs of . * Have 9 seals and 3 quintessences of . * Be stealthed thanks to her passive . * Be consuming a Mana Potion. * Be affected by the Crystal Scar aura (and so, being playing Dominion). * Have zero mana left. This makes a total of 2327.01 mana regeneration per 5 seconds, as shown below: ( ( ) ( ) ( ) (( ( ) ( ) ( )) )) (1 ) 2327.01 In case of being playing in the Summoner's Rift, the maximum mana regeneration per 5 seconds is 1595.54, also achieved by . In this case she can't be affected by the Crystal Scar aura, but she must (along with the previous conditions): * Have one fully farmed instead of 4. * Have 4 fully grown instead of one. * Have 9 seals and 3 quintessences of instead of . * Possess the . * Possess the . The math in this case is: ( (( ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )) ( ))) (1 ) 1595.54 However, it has to be noted that, although those numbers reflect mana regen per 5 seconds, the values won't be maintained for the full 5 seconds (since the % increases depending on missing mana will decrease). That taken into account and since the value is updated twice per second, the highest mana regeneration per half second is 232.70 in the Crystal Scar, and 159.55 in the Summoner's Rift. cs:Mana regen de:Manaregeneration en:Mana regeneration es:Regeneración de maná fr:Régénération de mana pl:Regeneracja many ru:Восстановление маны